


Weight To Bear

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Post-"Expanse" drabble.  (10/26/03)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This fic idea has been circling me for a few days, teasing my muse, and that's saying something since all my other plotbunnies are sound asleep. I finally decided to try a real drabble. Some credit goes to Leah's 'Something to Kill the Pain', which was gorgeous and far better than this little thing it helped inspire. This was Travis (of all people) when I wrote it, but you're free to pick whoever calls to you.  


* * *

Alone. 

It's hard to be alone on a ship full of people. It's hard. 

I cover my arms over my head. I pull my legs up to my chest. Cold. The bathroom tiles are surprisingly cold beneath me. The wall saps my heat. Why is everything so cold? 

So much sorrow. So much hate. So much desperation. It invades. It permeates. Nothing escapes. 

Everything is so cold. Everything. Everyone. 

No one sees. No one speaks. No one gets away. Not even me. 

Tears roll down my face and vanish into my sweats. 

I don't know why. It's just hard. 

Alone. 

~the end~


End file.
